Enjoy Yourself
by luckygirl2222
Summary: A series of one shots about Kensi and Deeks. Titles and stories inspired by songs, but not songfics.
1. No One Has Eyes Like You

A/N: This story is a series of one shots based off of songs performed by Billy Currington. I got this little plot bunny one day driving home from work. I heard this song, and happened to start thinking about how it fit Deeks and Kensi. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. (Also, if you don't know who Billy Currington is, or have never heard this song, youtube it. It is a beautiful song.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, we would see Deeks on his surfboard in every episode.

* * *

><p>No One Has Eyes Like You<p>

Kensi Blye had the most beautiful eyes Marty Deeks had ever seen. There was something about her eyes that made her even more special than she already was. He didn't know if it was the unique color of her eyes, the way they always seemed to understand him, or the way they always seem to know when he is watching her when he thinks she isn't looking, but he knew there was something about her eyes that captivated him.

Sometimes her eyes are the color of the finest Godiva dark chocolate. He always sees those eyes when she is focused on a case. He saw them a lot during the Talbot and King cases. He could always tell when she was too wrapped up in a case just by looking into her eyes. Those were the eyes he saw right before King punched her in the jaw. The same eyes he saw throughout the Talbot case, and the ones he was afraid he would never see again when he found her on the motel floor after being knocked out by the dirtbag.

Sometimes, Kensi had eyes that were the color of warm caramel. Those eyes he saw most often. They were the ones she gave him when he was being goofy or irritating to her. Those were Deeks favorites because they let him know that on some level, he got to her. Those were the eyes he saw after they wrapped up getting Ray to a safe location and she questioned him about their "thing". Those were the eyes he saw when he called her Wikipedia. Those were the eyes he got the day he had her pick him up from yoga class and pretend to break up with him.

There were times that he didn't know how she knew he was watching but all of a sudden, those beautiful eyes were on him, questioning why he was staring at her when he should be working. On one such occasion when she caught him staring, he simply grinned his mischievous grin and turned his eyes back to his paperwork.

He didn't know what it was exactly that mesmerized him about her eyes, but he knew one thing for sure. No one quite has eyes like Kensi Blye.

Marty Deeks had the most amazing blue eyes Kensi had ever seen. There was something about his eyes that always offered some sort of comfort to her when things couldn't get any worse. They were a comfort to see when he rescued her, which was becoming a habit as of late. She didn't know what it was about his eyes that made them so special to her, but she knew that when she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, she felt mysteriously at peace.

Sometimes his eyes were dark like the deepest part of the ocean. She saw those eyes when he was worried, being overprotective of the team, or being patient with her when she was being stubborn. Somehow she senses that this team has become his family and he would do anything to protect them, all by just looking into his eyes. Those were the eyes that kept her calm while navigating the lasers the Russians had put her in. Those were the eyes she saw after she came to from being knocked out by Talbot. Those were the eyes she relied on during the King case, the eyes she sought out after the arrest had been made and all the punches thrown. The eyes she could no longer say "I'm fine." to even, when she really wasn't.

Sometimes his eyes were the color of the pale early morning sky. Those were the eyes she treasured the most, even though she wouldn't admit it. She saw those eyes when he was being irritating, teasing, or cracking jokes. Those eyes she longed to see after a long day when nothing seemed to be going right. Those were the eyes looking at her through her front door window the night they wrapped the King case and he showed up with a case of beer and a bag of burgers. She loved the way his eyes danced with laughter when they teased her. Occasionally, she would let him get away with a sly remark just so she could see them dance with glee.

Kensi didn't know what it was that gave her a sense of peace when she looked into his eyes, but she knew one very important thing. No one quite has eyes like Marty Deeks.


	2. Like My Dog

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, story alerted, and favorited this story. This chapter is completely inspired my the adorable Monty. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Like My Dog<p>

Deeks sat at his desk after a long day of chasing Russians and navigating laser beams. All he could think about was how all he really wanted was to sit on his couch, watch tv, and play with Monty. Just as he was finishing reviewing his last form on the case, Sam, Kensi, and Callen walked over to their desks.

"So Deeks, where's Monty the so called wonder dog?" Sam said grinning.

"Eric is watching him until I get done here. And he WILL save your life one day Sam. That I can guarantee." Deeks said matter of factly.

"Uh huh, whatever you say Deeks." Sam said laughing at him.

"Look, that dog is the best companion someone could have."

"Oh yeah, how so?" Kensi asked, amused at the turn of the conversation.

"Well, he never tells me he is sick of my apartment, doesn't nag me when I want to have a lazy day on the couch, and he doesn't cost me any money if he has to go out, and he takes a lot less time to get ready than some people." Deeks said grinning mischievously at Kensi.

As Sam and Callen sat at their desks laughing, Kensi looked at Deeks and rolled her eyes in an exasperated manner. "Is that all you got surfer boy?"

"Look, he doesn't tell me I need to change my attitude, always shows me unconditional love, and he doesn't pitch a fit or think its rude when I leave the seat up on the toilet."

"Those are some pretty lame reasons there Deeks," Kensi said.

"Want some more reasons there Kens? Well, he likes all my friends, including you guys, doesn't get mad at me for being gone for a long time, and he always like when I pet him."

By now, Sam and Callen were unable to contain the uproarious laughter that the conversation their coworkers were having. Kensi turned and glared at them before continuing with Deeks.

"Let me guess, he doesn't ask why you don't make more money to buy him treats or toys and I bet he thinks pull my finger is hilarious huh?"

Grinning like a cat that had caught the canary, Deeks said "Yup, and he doesn't pitch a fit when I call his sister a bitch either."

"Ugggggggg Deeks, you are impossible! I mean really, how in the world does that make Monty the best companion ever. Why can't you ever take a conversation seriously? Why is everything always a joke with you?" Kensi said as she got up, grabbed her things, and stormed out of the mission, followed closely by Sam and Callen holding their sides from laughing so hard.

Proud of himself for getting under Kensi's skin, Deeks stood up, stretched, and whistled for Monty. Bounding down the steps, Deeks leaned down and scratched the dogs head.

"Kensi just doesn't understand that all I want is for someone, like her, to love me like you do Monty. I just want her to love me like my dog."

Turning, the shaggy headed Detective and his equally shaggy dog walked out of the mission, not seeing Hetty standing near their desks chuckling. "Oh Mr. Deeks."


End file.
